


[Cover Art] for "Stick Figures" by Joules Mer

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Stick Figures" by Joules Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stick Figures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943307) by [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer). 



This cover is made from another interesting photo. It's the same snow bound January of 2013 I used the photo from for 'Winter, Baker Street' but the following day I'd gone back to work and come home by another route that took me through the cemetery. It's an interesting place and from about the same time in Victoriana as the one where Sherlock was 'buried' in Newport in Wales. It even has sort of similar architecture as that one and we have a War Grave from someone from the Bicycle Brigade in there (seriously). In there is also this lovely flower-strewing angel, who (not to give spoilers away) I equated to Anthea.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/kqB0pQcZSTfrq4ydTkhz49MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

I'll tell you something else interesting about the flower strewing angel. Wierdly enough the only other duplicate I've seen, after wandering around in a lot of cemeteries (I like photographing them) is the one in St Woolos Cemetery in Newport. Seriously; she's in Lowestoft and in Sherlock's cemetery and that's it, unless someone else can spot me one somewhere else. St Woolos is where there have also been Weeping Angels and Cybermen and probably will be more occurances as long as Dr Who and Sherlock film in Cardiff. Here's a shot of her that I went back and took once I'd spotted who she was.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/2mdgiTSAKyCQ8hYzp-_9vdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
